Site Rules
General * RESPECT your fellow player. There will be absolutely no tolerance for disrespect. If you have an issue contact any of the administrators via PM. Harassment or discrimination of any kind will result in automatic ban. * Please don't use personal health as an excuse for behaviors that might otherwise be deemed unacceptable. Everyone is responsible for their actions and staff are not obligated to give anyone special treatment - that includes ourselves. Registration and Profiles * It is legally required that all members be 18+ years of age due to our 3/3/3 rating. * All characters should have their own, separate account. Please make sure that when you register your character you are doing so in the following manner: John Doe. We allow OOC accounts should you want one but it is not required. * There is currently no cap on the amount of characters a member can have. But please heed our warning that we will not tolerate excessive character creation when the characters already in existence are not active. * Please only limit one Ruler or Group Leader position per person. This does not apply to lesser important roles such as council members or master of guard for example. Claims * All claims are made in the process of character creation and within character profiles. Claims are filled during the submission process. No holds. It is first come first serve so that very much depends on the completion of a profile. Staff will be open with any knowledge of someone we know to be working on a ruling character. * All positions of ruling or leadership (not including ruling courts) are required to provide at least 4 paragraphs in their history. * The two leaders of the groups, Gypsies and Secret Magic Council, are Master Magi and require a thorough description of magical capabilites in all branches (Holder, Castor, and Stealer). These are currently the only Master Magi available. * We do not require face claims. If you have one that you would like to claim, then be sure to add that into the appearance section. We are artwork friendly. Activity * We define activity for characters by posts made 'in character'. Characters are archived and marked as 'Pending' after a two months of inactivity by default. Characters can be recovered by sending a staff member a personal message. * Characters of an important role or position have a requirement to post at least once every week. Inactivity will result in the account being archived. There is no recovery of the character once it is archived in this case. * We will not delete inactive accounts unless asked to do so. So if you have to leave for an extended amount of time, you can return to have your character profile exactly as you left it. Just message an admin to change account settings back to active. * If expected to be unable to post for a while, always be sure to let everyone know in the pinned "Leave of Absence" thread pinned in the member's lounge. Forum Use * There is no minimum word count. We encourage quality over quantity but we aren't going to sit here and monitor every typo. * Sexual and violent content is OK. Be conscious of what those participating in a thread are okay with. Profile fields are available for informing others what your limits are. * If necessary, use the markers available for thread and post content, they are integrated into the post form. * God-modding and power-playing is strictly prohibited. Any evidence of this will result in an immediate shut down of that thread until said post is fixed and a warning will be issued. This is no three strike rule. There is no tolerance for this and you only get one strike. Immediately following said strike, should the god-modding and power-play continue, you will find your character suspended or banned, depending on the level of such actions. * In character posts should be in third person. Discord * Respect your fellow man. * Do not advertise. * Excessive swearing is not permitted. You will be warned if it gets out of hand. For example... "Fucking fuckers shitting mother fuckers, damned it all." Is a very questionable - though impressive - use of foul language. * Keep chat in the appropriate channels. * Avoid hot topics like politics, religion, and other sensitive topics. Staff will delete without warning. * If you have any issues with another member, please inform staff via PM. Category:Introductory Info Category:Basic Information Category:Guides